A Dark Soul In A Bleach World
by SwayOfTheWind
Summary: A king of the old world rests on his thrown for an eternity, rotting, decaying. Then the day comes where an eccentric shopkeeper discovers doors of stone in his training grounds. So he does the only thing reasonable, calls Ichigo and runs headfirst into it. Little does he know, he's just started a whole new life for a long forgotten un-dead. DS 1&2 and Bleach Crossover! OC! AU!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR DARK SOULS, KUDO'S TO TITE KUBO AND BANDAI NAMCO**

* * *

It was a fairly average day for Ichigo, stupid errands to do for that closet perve..

 _"Riiiiing. Riiiing. Shopkeep calling!"_ His phone sang in a jovial tune.

Ichigo didn't even have time to consider how there was a special ringtone on his for for Hat n' Clogs before he picked it up.

"Hell..

"Need you by the shop now bye!" The accursed voice of Urahara spoke before being cut off.

He didn't even tell him why. No matter, he'd just put his foot through his face for calling and hanging up instantly. Yeah, that'd be what he'd do.

* * *

 **Short shunpo later...**

* * *

Ichigo expertly landed outside of the shop, completely bypassing greetings for Jinta and Ururu before promptly shoving his sandal through the door of the shop, and coincidentally right into Urahara's jaw.

"What the hell do ya want now?!" Ichigo yelled at the currently immobile shopkeeper. A slight shift to shoot a apologizing glance at the kids and he was back to scowling at Hat n' Clogs.

"As _'_ _grunt'_ angry and impatient as always aren't you Ichigo?" Urahara grinned.

"Wipe the smirk off before I do it again!" Ichigo yelled once more wringing the neck of the shopkeep.

"Genius comes along with patience dear child," Urahara scolded before escaping Ichigo's grip and ushering him over to the trapdoor to the training ground.

"Come come, i've found something quite interesting."

A eerily quiet trip down the ladder and a slow walk commenced as Urahara led Ichigo to an unknown location of the training ground. _'Where were they going'_? Ichigo couldn't help but feel like something serious was up, so he decided to stay quiet until they reached their destination.

* * *

 **Quite the long walk later...**

* * *

"Annnnnnd were here," Urahara concluded as he stood in front of what seemed to be large stone doors.

 _'I don't remember those being there'_

"I can help but think the same thing my famed prodigy," Urahara said but kept his eyes glued to whatever strange structure stood in-front of them.

"One of these days you'll teach me how you read minds," Ichigo drawled sarcastically as he slowly pointed his finger at the doors. " So, what is it"?

"That, we do not now, but we will know shortly!" The eccentric shopkeep shouted before shunpo'ing full speed into the doors only to stop a couple meters away as a grinding sound rung through the ears of the two occupants.

A loud voice boomed throughout the training ground as it spoke,

* * *

 **A king will rise...**

 **A doomed future, forgotten...**

 **He who has sat on his throne for countless eternitys...**

 **HaS AwOkEn...**

* * *

The stone doors slowly slid open to reveal a lone figure sitting on a throne far to large for himself. The figure wore all black armour, minus any type of headgear, complete with a downward facing head.

Which now slowly tilted upwards as Ichigo rose his Zanpakuto in order to ready for the fight that was ahead.

 **HE IS... THE DARK SOUL!**

 _ **CHAPTER END**_

* * *

Hey everybody, Gents and alike!

It's been a very long time since i've wrote, but I have written one story before this, though it no longer exists.

I hope the you've liked the prologue to my story, **A Dark Soul In A Bleach World!**

You'll get to meet my OC next chapter but ill put pics of the armor and sword he may use in my bio.

Review and till next time!

 _The breeze picks up, and thus the author is no more._


	2. Chapter 1: The Discovery

Welcome welcome, pretty long author note here, so i'd suggest you read if you wanna know whats going on.

First of all, this takes place after the Fullbring arc, so everybody is full power. I will also start the first arc of my story with the hell arc, so it will be quite heavily modified as i'm changing when it takes place, and most of the enemy's that inhibit 'hell'. I'm only doing this as a warm-up to writing again. I probably won't use any more canon arcs in my story, there will be references to DS and DS2 as my character is kinda like a Tale of Two games character. He is mostly based on DS2, but he will have memories of DS1.

 **I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR DARK SOULS, KUDO'S TO TITE KUBO AND BANDAI NAMCO.**

 **EJNOY!**

* * *

The lone figure began to shift. First the fingers, then the legs, then he began to shift out of the seat. The (room?) stone thingy he was in looked old, real old.

"Don't attack before we give him a chance to speak Ichigo," Urahara chided.

 **OC' P.O.V**

What was going on?

Why couldn't he see?

There were thousands of thoughts flying through his (it's) mind as it's vision was clouded with darkness. Why couldn't he remember anything? Who was he? What was he?

 **BE CAREFUL OF WHAT YOU WISH FOR...**

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

* * *

 _He walked through the halls of the Drangelic Castle alone, only one goal left to achieve._

 _To claim his throne._

 _He, Damien Ih_ _ålig, was once just an un-dead, bared by the horrid mark of the darksign, another lamb to the slaughter. But he refused to be just another, so he adventured, grew stronger, fought demons and angels alike, and let nothing stand in his way._

 _So now, as he stood in-front of his stone throne, he couldn't help but reminisce on all his past travels._

 _The latest being the Ivory King, quite the bastard he was, coating his sword in magic._

 _He shook himself from his stupor before remembering what old king Vendrick told him as he peered at his resting place,_

 _"Only you, my bastard son, can claim the throne of want."_

 _He glanced down to one of his favorite, and one of the most new additions to his armory, the Espada Romero. A pitch black rapier that the ghost receptionist of the castle gave to him after he ignited all four primal bonfires. It went quite nicely with the kings armor, "deadly and flashy," he'd tell himself. He'd left all other pieces of armor/rings including all his rings in the magical bonfire storage, how did that thing work? No matter, he had a seat to claim._

 _And, so, Damien_ _Ih_ _ålig sat in his throne, and as the stone doors slowly slid close, he finally realized he may never see light again._

* * *

 _ **Flashback end...**_

* * *

 _'Ah'_ Damien solemnly sighed in his mind. He'd just awoken from a Gwyn knows how long sleep, and the first thing happens is (or so he thinks) judging by the extremely hostile presence, is that someone want to kill him already. He was at a huge disadvantage, not being able to see, his armor and most likely ER (Espada Romero) were worn from lying in this damnable tomb for ever, just like his bones. If he was gonna survive this encounter, he needed to remember something useful, and right now. **(A/N: He can feel presence roughly from his time in the Tomb Of Giants, where that and his hearing was all he could rely on)**

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

* * *

 _'Really? Are you fucking serious?' Our resident un-dead whined morbidly as he was nearly bisected from the Ruin Sentinel. Who would thought there'd be one of these lanky bastards underneath the Drangelic Castle. Now he was stuck fighting this shitty ever reaching enemy in this small room, where he got almost no breathing room from the hammer/spear thingy he was wildly swinging around. His armor was surely taking a beating. He decided he shouldn't take the chance so he got a good distance away from Sir Lanky and pulled a rock which had a dull glow emitting from the center._

 _He sure was glad he'd brought a bunch of Repair Dust from that blacksmith..._

* * *

 ** _Flashback end..._**

* * *

He hoped on Gwyn he'd at-least brought one with him. Else he'd have literally zero chance of surviving this battle with broken equipment and no sight. And who knew where the nearest Bonfire was. He hoped dearly as he reached into the space in his mind he dubbed his inventory, it did keep stuff in it, so he thought the name was fitting.

 _YES! I'll kiss that bastard Gwyn for his good luck... wait, no, ew, no, never-mind._

He willed it into his hand and slowly brought it over his head and crushed the rock.

On a second note, why weren't the people who had been watching him attack, maybe they were just dumb... oh well, their loss.

 **Shopkeep and Co P.O.V**

" Is he... sprinkling pixy dust or something on himself?" Ichigo mumbled confusedly as he shifted to Urahara with his eyebrow raised. He got no response as Urahara stared with his undivided attention at the figure as Ichigo began to see why.

"Wasn't his armor just falling apart, and where did that sword just come from?!" Ichigo yelled before being rag-dolled quite the way away by a shoulder charge from the figure.

 **Damien P.O.V**

 _What. The. Fuck._ How in the Iron Keep did he just move so damn fast, his stomach felt just like it did after his first ride on a hostile dragon, and that fucking sucked.

After he'd used the Repair Powder he grabbed ER in his left hand and went into a full charge at the hostile person, only to literally feel like he was flying as soon as he put his foot into a full run. At least he hit the thing though, it had to be dead now.

Shitty thing is now had he actually realized he was standing next to something, evident by the breathing that wasn't his he was hearing.

"Please don't hit m...

Annnnd he was sent flying a rate so fast he couldn't even move to stop.

* * *

 **In a place where the sole resident is darkness...**

* * *

' _This is pretty fuckin' weird now'_ He was about 300% percent sure he'd been knocked the Iron Keep **(A/N: His way of saying hell)** out from the super throw, or whatever the hell it was.

What the fuck are curtains doing here? Ohhhh, now he got it! It was a dream!

"Hellooooooo dreamworld, been a while since I've been here huh?" He spoke to seemingly nothing.

" **Indeed it has, my champion"** A voice boomed so loud he felt his ears burn. He turned around to retort to whatever the Iron keep had disturbed his nappy time and came face to face with someone, now _something_ , that he'd hoped he'd never see again.

"Mother fucking Gwyn! How the hell r' you still here!? I killed you so you'd _stay dead._ "

" **Observe me, Champion, do you see nothing of significance?"**

"Yeah, actually. One your still alive, two, yer' in a crystal, and three, your eyes look otherworldly weird dude."

" **Still as well humored as I remember you, and for later** **reference, I no longer go by Gwyn."**

 **"I'm known now as the Soul King...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter end**_

* * *

 **Well, what'd ya think?**

 **Got any questions, or faults that you've spotted?**

 **PM or review, I respect constructive criticism, but no flames if possible yeah?**

 **I hope none of you expected that! If you did, well done.**

 **That's all for now, Gents and .**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review if you've enjoyed.**

 ** _SwayOfTheWind, out!_**


	3. Chapter 2: New friends & Old Cinders

**Back again!**

 **Welcome Gents and alike!**

 **I don't really have much to say, so i'll just get on with the discalimer and the story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR DARK SOULS, ALL RIGHTS TO TITE KUBO AND BANDAI NAMCO**

* * *

"That an even shittier name than the last one 'Soul King'" Damien sarcastically drawled. He inwardly was quite angered though, not being able to even sleep in peace. Why had the world doomed him so? It wasn't like he was technically a serial killer who murdered thousands of kinda dead people.

 _He idly wondered if killing 'gods' was considered murder._

"Still as unrespectful to authority as ever, aren't you?" Gwyn spoke before breaking into a light chuckle at his champions words.

"Still have a godly stick up your ass don't you?"

"My how I have missed conversing with my subjects, the royal guards never come to speak with me anymore," The look on Gwyn's face unnerved the undead, he'd never seen the quite mean, demanding and energetic lord so tired. He sure didn't give of that feeling when he fought and killed him, he joked and even laughed when he'd finally been defeated.

 _How long had he been alone to make him lonely?_

"I've stayed in this room, caged by this crystal for over 100,000 years, to answer your question". The king spoke after seemingly reading his _fucking mind._

"I will ask once and only once, **how the fuck does everyone read my mind faster than I can think!?** " The now comically enraged King of Drangelic yelled at the former lord.

"You're just really easy to read, whether it be body language or pretty much everything else that you do." The 'Soul king' shrugged. The room became silent as the air became awkward. The brow on the face in the crystal was scrunched together, that meant Gwyn was back up to no good.

"What're you planning you hundred thousand year old child?" Damien asked while readying his hand on ES, when Gwyn was up to no good, whatever he was going to do, had absolutely _no good_ involved.

"I was thinking of where I should return you to. The old world is non-existent and I would not go back there myself even if I could, it was never very welcoming. Even for a lord."

"Constant death and suffering is hardly a good welcoming gift, so I will agree with you on that one. So how about you put me back to where I woke up from? Where those two guys fought me."

"Into a fight? No no no. I must put you somewhere where you will be properly welcomed... Ah! I know just the place." Gwyn was grinning like a madman now.

"What're you planning you old basta...

"Ah, hope he likes sand. He will see nothing but it for a couple of days." Then the maddening laugh of every Dark Souls character began, and the source?

 **Gwyn.**

* * *

 **At the merry land of sand, also known as Hueco Mundo.**

* * *

Deja Vu kicked in as Damien was thrown out of another portal. This was beginning to get very aggravating, but now he'd be on the lookout for godly deitys that could instantly transport him Gwyn knows how far away.

He finally got his bearings and found himself standing in _grey sand?_

 _Where in the fuck do you find grey sand?_

He had already set his opinion of this place, and the verdict is that it sucked. Sand was hard to fight in as well as it blew up in your face when the wind picked up. Knowing that he was stuck here though, he began his trek.

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

He'd lost track of how long he'd been walking. He was really starting to think karma from killing so many people was beginning to come around, if so, then he was in for a hell of a lot more. He just kept glancing back and forth, all he could see was sand, sand, giant bat with a hockey mask on, and more san.. _**WHAT?**_

That wasn't there a couple of seconds ago, or was it a minutes, he couldn't keep track. Now onto the rapidly approaching.. fuck.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

 **Short time skip**

* * *

"hhhhhhhhhh!" Now he was falling, just great. When would his bad luck run out? It's not like it could kill him after all, he was pretty much dead already.

A quick crash and he was buried a couple feet into the sand. He dug himself out and began to look around.

 _Difference one_ he thought, _no trees._

 _Difference two, huge castle in the_ distance.

As much as he knew there could only be trouble there, he started sprinting over to the castle. He had completely forgotten his monstrous speed boost and promptly went rocketing in the general _ish_ direction of the place. He needed to learn how to aim that before he ran into some stupidly overpowered dickhead, but of course, with his luck, he'd already done it!

"Who the hell'r you?" A quicker than he thought he could spin later and he was faced to face with _blue_ , and a lot of it.

 **(A/N: I forgot to put AU in the title I just realized, but just so you know, this is an AU of the Bleach universe and kinda DS too. Now, back onto the playtime with the panther)**

"You've got the dumbest color hair I've ever seen, you know that?" The man smirked before replying.

"I know someone with orange, and someone with yellow, believe me, its kinda weird."

"Agreed."

"You gonna answer my question, or should we just go at it, I'm kinda tired after running around feeding all day, and your pretty fast, but you any strong?" He seemed very... _feline_ when he flashed that toothy grin, and something about it annoyed the undead.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not you wanna get cut down today blue boy."

"It's **fucking on!** " The man growled before launching himself in a blitz at Damien.

He titled to the right to evade and almost lost his balance at how fast he did it.

 _Gywn knows he had to figure out how to work that before this guy beheaded him._

"Stop dodging you pussy! You can't even handle your own speed!"

 _Left, Right, Right, Left_. His mind chanted in tandem with his rolls and evades. A swing to close to his face and he raised a hand and swatted it away.

"Nifty armor to stop my blade, but that means it'll just be more fun peeling it off of you!"

He was getting tired of this, the only reason he hadn't drawn ES is he doubted he could handle fighting so quickly without adjustment.

"Pay attention fucktard!" A long slash down his forehead was pumping more blood than he could, _huh?_

 _Blood? I don't bleed!_

He now realized what this meant, and what real danger he was in now. He was most definitely full mortal, and now he could die.

 _He was going to maim that old fuck when he met him again._

It was now or never, he had to take a risky move. He did a backroll to evade a horizontal swipe from mystery man and slowly began to draw ES.

"Finally taking out your sword eh? Won't change anything y'know." Blue boy smiled maniacally.

" **I beg to differ**." He couldn't open his eyes to show him his pitch black eyes, but he could hear the contortion in his voice. It was an extremely dangerous spell that sacrificed pretty much all physical attributes, and put it full power into his mind, and made the world seem like slow motion.

' **The tome of Kronos'(A/N: God of time, not a secret to this being a triple crossover or something, just a name)** It was called, he'd found it during his adventures in blighttown, and had only used it once before this. It never seemed to be what he needed until now.

"Ha! A voice change, you hit puberty or something?!" The man cackled before sprinting at him and almost 3 miles per hour. He shifted his sword above him and waited for the feeling of close death

 _Almost, almost, almost, NOW!_

He swung at a snails pace, but it was still faster the blue boys non-existent speed at this moment. ES cleaved a clean hole through where his heart would be, this win was his, if only by the smallest margin ever.

Now, you might be asking _how_? Welp, he did have shit mana, so shit that he wouldn't be able to use this spell for months, but he did advance in the arcane just enough so he could use this, in which afterwards he promptly decided magic was lame. So never went further into it, swords are way cooler in his opinion.

Time resumed normal speed and BB went tumbling in the sand, dead to rights.

*Cough*Cough*"Cheap trick dirt-bag, your lucky I can't get up after that, if its one thing I hate its pussies." He weakly spoke.

"How the fuck're you still alive! I stabbed your heart!" Damien screamed in confusion before walking slowly over to the crouched man.

"You stupid or somethin'?" He glared at the fallen form of the man in confusion,"We hollows don't have hearts."

"Hollows, great, I'm truly in a completely different place... c'mon, get up Blue Boy" Damien dragged the man by his arm and slung him around his shoulder.

"You just about killed me! Finish it!" Was the man's attempted shout but only came out as a harsh whisper.

"What if I told you I've come from a completely different universe, not to mention I've been sleeping for Gwyn knows how many millennium," Damien paused

"I only attacked because of instinct, and I kinda need a guide around here, lay the past in a grave yeah? Names Damien Drake." He looked to find Blue Boys eyes glazed and he grumbled,

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"

He began walking with a disabled man in tow but not before a toast.

"To a great friendship Grimm"

"Don't call me that!" Was his retort whisper.

* * *

 **Quite the walk later...**

* * *

"Oh my Chaos, how big is this fucking place!?" Was Damien's introduction shout to his first closeup to 'Las Noches' as Grimm called it.

"Can you believe only like 20 people live here?"

"I can't even begin to tell you how bullshit that is."

The slowly walked through the gates and the what he guessed was the main entrance begin to open.

"My sensors picked you up Grimm, went out and got your ass kicked and saved again?" A man with _pink_ hair asked his shoulder pal.

"Fuck off you freak." Was his short reply.

"Anyway, I will great our guest." The man turned to him.

"I'm SzayelAporro Granz, and welcome... **To Las Noches, home of the remaining espada."**

* * *

 **Damien meets the Espada huh?**

 **What'd you think, if you enjoyed, Favorite and Follow!**

 **Questions, spotted any mistakes or wrongdoings, anything, Review!**

 **Next chapter will be our Undead's meet n' greet with the Espada. And I warn, most are still alive in this world. Yay AU!**

 **Next chapter will also be 2.5k at least in words.**

 _The wind begins to gather, and thus the author is gone._


	4. Chapter 3 The Meet N' Greet

**Well well well, bet of all things you expected today me updating was at the bottom of the list.**

 **I don't really have much else to say then welcome back to my story and enjoy our not so un-dead un-dead meeting the remnants of a crazy mans army.**

 **CHAPTER THREE, BEGIN!**

* * *

"Hello to you who's name I cannot pronounce." Was Damien's curt reply to pinkie.

"I do not oppose nicknames, if that helps with your decision on what to call me by."

"Pinkie then" A happy smirk followed along by a visible tick mark from the recently nicknamed.

Boisterous laughter ensued by the third party as he regained himself,

"Helluva a lot worse then Blue or Grimm, but still pretty cliche, can you try any less?" Was Grimm's jab to the newcomer.

A shrug and a smirk was all he got in return from said person before the newly nicknamed cleared his throat.

"Follow me if you would please."

The two other occupants of the front of the castle exchanged looks before following behind pinkie.

* * *

 **After about 30,000 halls... 'Seriously, how big is this fucking place? How am I thinking in bold letters?'**

* * *

"Welcome to the de-facto conference room for the espada's and the queen." A single hand braced against the door before it was stopped by Damien.

"I'm gonna have to ask you a couple questions before we meet your queen." A silent nod and he began,

"Did she hail from an unknown land and seduce your king?"

A negative nod...

"Is she a giant woman?"

A more vindictive negative nod...

"Can she shape-shift into a 12 foot tall lord of the dead?"

A vehement negative nod...

"Is her name Nashandra?"

"No!, why are you asking such absurd questions?"

A drawn out _shudder_ before he answered,

"No particular reason."

A sigh from pinkie and he began to push the door open again.

"Then let us advance."

A couple steps into the room and his eyes began to map out every detail, and his first thought was... _'Why is the ceiling so damn high? I feel like i'm fighting fat fuck and Doctor Lighting again.'_ Looking around a bit more he noticed that there were 6 people in the room, which he quickly took the liberty to nickname.

 _'McRee' It just fit the dude. Who knows why._

 _'Gramps' He looked like the textbook definition of Grandpa._

 _'Gloom' He'd try and cheer him up later._

 _'De-Bo' Once again, where did that come from? Oh well, he'd find out later._

 _And last but not least.._

"Tits..." An utter silence overcame the room at the sudden utter from the newcomers mouth, his eyes draped over the second, but most defined female in the room.

"That," A resounding cough to try and overcome the surprise in the room,"is out queen, Tier Halibel."

The not Un-Dead shifted his eyes from his pink haired campadre to the electric haired queen, and then began to look like he was considering something.

He pointed to the queen and asked "You by any chance know a lady called Gwynevere?"

She shook her head but did not utter a sound.

"Onto the actual introductions." Pinkie pointed to the lazy looking man who had a light-green haired girl stood next to him.

"Coyote Starrk." The man lazily waved a hand and Damien returned the gesture.

"Lilynette Gingerbuck" An energetic wave followed.

"Baraggan Louisenbairn" A stone cold glare followed and was recuperated with a flip of the bird.

The old man began to stand but was sent back to his seat due to a glare from the queen.

"Ulquiorra Cifer" A look of questioning was sent this way but he'd figure out what he wanted later.

"Zommari Rureaux" He nodded in greeting but said nothing.

And last, but not least, "Nel Tu Oderschvank"

"And all of you, meet Damien Drake, the mysterious savior of Grimmjow."

The queen slammed her sword onto to the ground to induce silence among the occupants of the room before speaking.

"Why have you saved a member of the Espada, who are shunned by most. If you have come here for a hostile purpose, I assure you will not leave this room alive." Her words came with the air of the room tightening, as if an invisible hand was attempting to strangle him.

"Cut it with the air shit, it's bothering my throat."

Wide eyes greeted his bold statement, and most of the rooms occupants began to think

' _There was enough_ _reiatsu in the air to stop me from breathing.'_ Followed by,

' _What the hell is this guy?"_

"And to answer your questions, I don't harbor and ill intention unless you do. And I don't come from anywhere around this time."

"Time? Don't you mean place?" The Queen questioned.

"Nope, I come from a time, most likely long long ago. I also happen to not know a damn thing about anything around here." He nonchalantly remarked.

"Alright, Question." The lazy man raised his hand."For all we, or atleast I can tell, you aren't lying." He paused. "So why tell people you just met, what if we, like, were mad scientists and wanted to dissect you or something."

Not un-dead pondered on answer before delivering,

"I don't care."

..."What?"

"I could honestly care less, if anything, i'm just looking to stretch out my sore bones from sitting in that damn throne for so long."

"And what could you guys do with lost history? Interrogate me or something? It wouldn't work, i'm not stranger to death and torture."

"...You are correct, but even so, we will consider you an ally, and none of the information you have shared, or will share will be told to anyone outside of this room without your say."

"Fair, fair."

"So do you wish to share more? If so we will supply you of now's and recent happenings to help you get your bearings."

"I'm game."

"So... _ever heard of Gwyn?"_

"So... _we will start with shinigami."_

* * *

 **Annnnnd done!**

 **Sorry for the filler chapter, but compromises must be made in order for greatness!**

 **If you enjoyed and/or see any mistakes or typos, be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

 **Now onto an answer for a review I got, I'm too lazy to look for the name but you should know who you are when I answer.**

 **I do no think this is i need of a rewrite because the reason you offered is because soul society will react violently if they find out his true origin because it is that of close nature to hollows. Kill and gain strength. For one, he does not have a hollow mask, and two, soul reapers cannot judge what a soul is instantly, and he hasn't even run into S.S yet! You will see their reaction when that happens, so for now be patient with me and you will see!**

 **If any of you have any questions, don't be shy to Pm me or review!**

 **Next chapters will be longer, but filler chaps like this one won't be too long.**

 **Till next time,**

 **SwayOfTheWind**


	5. Chapter 4: How well can you fight?

**Well well well, look what we have here... me!**

 **I'm back, just as lazy as ever but motivated enough to pump another chapter of this story out.**

 **Hope you all got the Nickname references!**

 **If any of you want a certain character from a different anime/game to be introduced tell me and if I know them I may do it!**

 **Action filled chapter ahead!**

 **BONFIRE!**

* * *

"Your king sounds a helluva lot more fun than ours was," Was the first comment from Mcree. "Was literally falling into insanity and still cucked you to no end."

 _I could've sworn gloom just chuckled._

"He was a damn madman he sure was." A long sigh followed as our main pseudo-zombie recalled the almost 200 deaths to said 'madman'.

"Now.." Grimmjow half growled half yawned, "That all this talking bullshit is over, lets get to the real question."

 _Crack.. Crack_

"How well can you fight?"

Two sinister smirks were traded before the queen interrupted,

"Have you forgotten about the hole in your chest?"

A collective sweatdrop followed.

"I think I might just have something for that!" Damien chuckled as he got up from his seat and walked around the table.

 **"White hair talisman." (A/N: Any equption of armor and weapons will be voice qued.)**

 _The air sizzles around the chosen's hand as the white hair talisman appears_

"What the hell is that?"

"Save the smart remarks for the battle kitty cat."

 **"Great Heal."**

A bright gold light envelops the two and when it fades Grimmjow is seen in fine shape and holeless.

"I'd ask," He begins "But I could care less."

A strong right hook to an unguarded undead and he is sent flying through the walls of Las Noches.

"Do try not to kill our guest Grimm." Halibel drawled.

"No promises!" He shouts after Sonido'ing after the man on the other side of the punch. Quickly followed by most of the population of the room.

* * *

 **A whole 48 walls later...**

* * *

"Fuck!" Shouts the Mc of this story as he regains his balance on the sands of Hueco Mundo.

A buzzing sound accompanies the arrival of Grimmjow and the distant observers.

"I hope you don't think that flimsy stick of yours will be cutting me again." He taunts.

Little known fact to Grimmjow, it probably wouldn't, due to its shabby state and the undead's lack of a bonfire or repair powder.

" _Fuck... I'm cornered with a broken weapon against a smaller and more angry sif."_ Damien thought.

 **" _You called?"_** The voice of himself spoke in Damiens mind.

" _I'd ask how you got in my head Gwyn, but I need a bonfire, stat."_

 **" _What would you do without me? I wonder."_** He sarcastically asked the undead.

" _Wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you I hope you know that."_

 **" _Quiet child."_**

* * *

 **Outside of Damiens mind...**

* * *

"Whys he look like he's talking to himself?" Grimmjow wondered and he stood in front of his unfocused duel buddy.

"Sorry for the wait..." Damien spoke as he opened his eyes, which were burning with a new light.

 _The air sizzles around the chosens back as he spoke..._

 **"FireLink greatsword." (A/N: It's a Ds3 crossover now too!)**

"Talk about flashy, that what you're gonna try to poke me with now?"

"Nah."Damien devilishly smirked, "This is just the access to my arsenal."

Wide eyes accompany that statement as he stabs the coiled sword into the sands.

* * *

 **One volcanic eruption later...**

* * *

The ash cleared from the view of all eyes and Damien was spotted kneeling next to the harshly burning sword in new garbs.

 **"Kingdoms run amok, but one rules all... Drangelic!" (A/N: Armor and Boss weapons will have Arias) (Search up Drangelic armor set for visual)**

"New threads but what're you gonna kill me with looks?" Remarked a unharmed Grimmjow.

 _A large space near the chosens right hand sizzles_

 **"Darkness my home, a mask settled firmly over my identity, I thrive on Chaos!"**

 **"Lost Sinners Sword"**

"For the soul kings sake how the fuck can you swing that around?" Asked a dumbfounded Grimmjow.

A lift of the sword and it was propped on the shoulder of our resident undead.

"With the intention to hurt you loudmouth." Was the quip he got in return.

"Bring it then!"

* * *

 **FIIIIIGHT SCEEEEENEE**

* * *

Monumental amounts of sands kicked up as Grimmjow launched towards his target.

With newfound strength of his rival he was met with the flat side of the LSS and was batted a distance away.

A growl and he was off again.

 **Schlink**

The swords grinded off eachother as they traded blow for blow, or more so blow for much slower blow.

While Damien sword was considerably slower, it was long enough to effectively intercept every one of his attacks.

" _A more creative approach it is!"_

Grimmjow baited an attack from Damien and with a well timed leap he was over and standing on the blade.

A snap of his leg and Damien was sent barreling in the sand.

A vertical strike to a weaponless Damien was met with a tight gauntleted grip on his blade. A sucker punch thrown and last nights dinner was coming up Grimm's throat.

He packed a punch.

Both men recouped from the attacks and began the duel once more. Lighting fast swipes from not only Grimmjow's sword put his fists put Damien in a compromising situation. Scratch upon scratch began to appear on his armor and it would such break soon. Another wide left hook sent the undead guard broken and with a knee in his stomach. Launched into the air Grimmjow jumped after him and delivered an axe kick to his back and sent him buried in the sand.

"Done already?"

A hand wrapped around his ankle and he was lifted off the ground and promply met with the other hand in a strike to his face.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he stood up once more. This would be the end, he was tired of taking heavy blows.

A bait attack and instead of jumping he rolled under the sword and went for a strong poke to the cloth part of Damien's armor.

 **"Cestus."**

Was what he heard before he was thrown completely off guard and off balance.

A snort followed as Damien drew the giant sword back, "Predictable attacks are met with parries."

Needless to say, having a 7-8 foot sword stuck directly in your stomach wasn't an attack you could recover from, as Grimmjow now layed on the sand unconscious and bleeding heavily.

"Hmph, they didn't call me the parry king back home for no reason."

A swipe to his foot and he was eyeing the somehow awake Grimmjow with surprise.

"Two words.." ' _Cough'_ **"** _ **GRIND! PANTERA!"**_

* * *

 **My lazy ass is back in action and this'll be a two parter.**

 **Don't worry I have most of the rest written so it'll be out by Friday.**

 **Review and all that good stuff!**

 _The wind gently sways and thus the author is gone._


End file.
